The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus for sending and receiving electronic mail.
Conventionally, a communication apparatus that sends and receives electronic mail to and from an opponent machine is known.
The conventional communication apparatus has an automatic signature insertion function for automatically inserting own machine user's signature in electronic mail text. The conventional communication apparatus stores a destination registered in advance and the own machine user's signature in association with each other. Further, when sending electronic mail to the opponent machine (hereinafter referred to as own machine-generated email), the conventional communication apparatus inserts the signature associated with the destination of the own machine-generated email in the email text.